Luther Foxe/Abilities and Powers
Physical Traits Physical Strength Agility Endurance Skills Hand to Hand Combat Swordmanship Luther is extremely uncomfortable weilding a sword as the local mafia in his home town were avid sword users. As such he developed an extreme distaste for their use, though he does his best not to hold that against most swordsmen that he comes across. Marksmanship Luther is not a master marksman, however he is able to use small arms effectively in combat. As well as being able to work and effectively use the mounted weapons of The Soul Sword. Strategy 'Lynch Pin Theorem' During the process of making his strategies and making use of his truth Devil Fruit powers in predictions, Luther came to the realization that the best results came from strategies were always achieved when as little action as possible was taken to create the result. From this epiphany Luther came up with the concept of Lynch Pin Theorem. The application of the theorem involves Luther working his way backwards from the desired result to the single event that will start the path leading to the desired result. By knowing the outcome he wishes for he is able to use his truth Devil Fruit powers, in combination with his intellect and experience, to find the path of least resistance to the said outcome. In most cases, due to time constraints of having to do so under pressure situations, Luther is unable to find a single event to cause the desired result but rather find several that will have desired effect if done in the correct order. However when he has the proper amount of time, he will work backwards from the end result until he finds the single event that will cause the desired result without any further outside interference. In theory these strategies could be used cause anything from one of his crew mates falling for a prank to global political change. However the upper most levels of what the theorem is capable of causing is yet to be given any practical testing in any way. Equipment Weapons 'Shield Tonfa' Luther uses a pair of Tonfa called the "Shield Tonfa " which have eaten the Shield Shield Fruit (盾盾の精), this is possible as the Tonfa were constructed as one weapon and can still connect together at each end. Luther stole the weapons from a Vice Admiral from the Grand Line who had come to inspect a lesser Marine installation and got drunk with the base commander. Luther snuck into the Vice Admiral's quarters and stole the Tonfa. Items 'Chess Board' Luther always carried a small chessboard on his person as a strategising tool to allow him to quickly represtsent his tactics and starategies to his nakama. Devil Fruit Basic Information Name: Shinjitsu Shinjitsu no Mi Summary: 'The Truth Truth Fruit that allows the user to see the truth in all things and make that truth visible. '''Type: '''Paramecia Devil Fruit Combat Haki Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation) 'Pre-Time Skip 'Post Time Skip' Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments) 'Pre-Time Skip' 'Post Time Skip' Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King) 'Pre-Time Skip' 'Post Time Skip' Category:Character Subpages Category:Kai-De-Avalon